


Swimming

by Kelbelstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pool, Swimming, i was at the pool when i wrote this wow how creative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelbelstiel/pseuds/Kelbelstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to go swimming. You know what happens from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming

"We should go swimming," Dean grinned. He had a towel held under his arm and a pair of swim trunks and a t-shirt on.   
"Where exactly do you plan to swim?" Sam asked, turning in his chair to bitchface at his brother.  
"Me and Charlie found a pool in the bunker while we were exploring yesterday," Dean explained. Castiel stepped out of the kitchen with a plate with a sandwich on it and frowned at the scene in front of him.  
"Dean wants to go swimming," Sam said to clear it up.   
"I've never been swimming. We should go," Cas smiled. Dean beamed and turned his hopeful gaze to Sam.  
"Nah, you two have fun," Sam replied. He turned back to his laptop, an evil smile saying 'those idiots better kiss'.  
Dean led Cas towards his bedroom, where he had a slightly smaller pair of trunks for Cas to try.   
"These should fit, if they don't I have another pair somewhere," Dean said as he handed the blue shorts to Cas. Cas pulled his t-shirt and jeans off as Dean awkwardly turned away.  
"I don't understand why you and most other humans are embarrassed to see other's bodies," Castiel frowned as he tugged the, almost perfectly fitting, swim shorts up his slender hips.  
"Dunno," Dean replied. He turned around and ran his eyes quickly over Cas' body, his cheeks bright red. "Should we go swim then? Ill show you the way to the pool," Dean coughed before Cas caught on that he was checking him out.  
"Yeah, lets go," Cas said, a faint red flushing his cheeks because he did, in fact, notice Dean looking at him. He might be new to the whole human thing, but he knew that when someone checks someone else out it means they think they're attractive. Dean thinks he's attractive.   
Soon enough they were at the pool Dean had found, and Dean was tossing off his t-shirt and sliding into the pool.   
"C'mon Cas, it's really nice!" Dean grinned. Cas shuffled around the stairs a little before stepping down onto the first step.   
"Dean, I don't know how to swim," Cas reminded him. Dean nodded and pushed himself across the pool and towards the stairs where he held his hand out for Cas.   
"Here, c'mon down and ill help you," he said quietly. The room was silent as Cas slipped deeper into the water. Dean waited and watched Castiel slowly creep towards him on the stairs, eventually taking Dean's hand as the bigger man led Cas into the deeper water.  
"I don't know if I'll be a good teacher," Dean whispered. Cas turned to look at him and smiled, the corners of his lips turning up as he moved slightly closer to Dean.   
"Oh but this has been very informative," Cas smirked and pushed his body nearer to Dean's.  
"W-what do you mean?" Dean stuttered. He moved himself back away from Cas until he was against the wall of the pool.  
"I've seen you looking at me," Cas explained. He pressed his chest against Dean's, his blue eyes never leaving the green that were staring back. "I've seen how you look at me like you want to just take me and kiss me and touch me and fuck me..." Cas trailed off, finishing his thought with a belated "I want to too, you know."   
Dean, now that he knew Cas wanted it just as bad as he did, leaned in and wrapped his arms around Cas.   
"I was scared, Cas. I wasn't sure if I could cuz I'm not gay and you were an angel and I was just scared and confused-" Dean blurted, but Cas wasn't having that. So he crashed their lips together in a rough kiss. I mean, what else could he have done, really? Dean pushed his entire body against Cas' and swapped them so Cas was against the pool wall, the water lapping at his shoulders, and Dean was pressing him down with their lips and tongues and everything touching and it felt so delicious he just soaked it all up and couldn't bring himself to pull away until he did. And then he took a deep breath and looked up to meet Castiel's eyes, which were looking at him, and he rested his forehead against the other man's.   
"I think I love you," Dean admitted.   
"Well I know you do, and I love you too," Cas grinned back. Dean laughed.


End file.
